Fall For YouNiley, Oneshot
by JazzyxxxNileyLoverxxx
Summary: One-shot.Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus


**Fall For You**

_The best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting_

_could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you wearing things down to the core..._

"Miley!" I called her again, louder this time. Making sure she heard the hint of anger in my tone. She turned around and looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes, yet the mere joy from looking into her crystal orbs was soon diminished as I saw her eyes sparkle with tears. I sighed, looking away for a few minutes...standing there in utter silence. It only made my heart ache when I saw her cry, knowing it was my fault.  
"What do you want Nicholas? To hurt me again?" She whimpered before looking down as I heard her sniffle, knowing she had tears streaming down her face.

"No!" I replied too quickly, with an edge in my voice, that I knew only made things worse. I sighed before getting back in control of myself and calming down. "Miley..can we not fight? Please? I just want to talk..without the fighting"

She looked up as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "Tell me what's the point in that? You don't care about any of this, you don't care about me...you are not even trying to fix anything!"

_So hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you_

_Over again,_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I wont live to see another day, i swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find..._

I sighed and took her hand pulling her closer to myself. I put my finger gently across her lips in order to make her be quiet. To shush her up, if you will. I knew I had hurt her two years ago, and today here we are again. Meeting each other at an exclusive celebrity party, for the first time since I had made the biggest mistake of my life by breaking up with her.

My thoughts were interrupted by her attempting to push me away, without success as I was only holding onto her, maybe tighter than I should be. I looked into her eyes, and just as she was about to speak again, I pressed my lips to hers. The smooth feeling of her lips against mine, made me feel like the luckiest guy. How did I have the heart to break-up with her?

She pushed me away and i saw the shocked look on her face. "Miley..I.."

I sighed as I looked back at her stunned face that was still paralyzed. She was trying to yell, to hit me with her harsh words, to scream and cry...but all she managed to get out was a quiet sigh.  
"Look Miles..I'm sorry..about what I did to you, two years ago. Ever since then, I have been regretting it every single second. But to cause you less pain I decided not to come running back to you. I decided to let you go..because I loved you, and I still do. I have always. But tonight..seeing you here.." I sighed, running my hands through my hair in frustration with myself because I could not find the right words. "I guess tonight was just the night where I fell for you again, having that need for you back in my life."  
She just looked at me with a blank expression.. "No" is all she managed to say. And before I got the chance to ask why, as if she was reading my mind; she began to explain. "I won't fall for your games Nick. I'm not the same girl I was years ago. I'm 18, and heck, let's face it..I will not go back to my days of being naive and 16. You never mean anything you say anyways!"

"That's not true!" She began to walk away, not giving me the chance to finish.

"Wait!" I grabbed her hand and make her turn around, very close to myself. I wrapped my arms around her petite frame, and closed my eyes with my head buried in her hair. I took in her familiar scent. Home; that's what it felt like. As if i had been completed, found my missing piece. Astonishingly, she did not let go. Rather held me back, tight.

I whispered in her "You are one of a kind. There is nobody else like you out there Miley, please believe me. I love you. So much more than you can imagine. And I know you love me too."

_This is not what i intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that i was stronger_

_I may have failed, But i have loved you from the start_...

She sighed, pulling away to look at me. "Nick, this is so wrong..I don't know about this", tears gathered in her eyes once again...this time she let them out. Crying. Drops of sadness forming in her deep blue eyes, rushing down her smooth rosy cheeks. I wiped her tears away, knowing she was scared. Afraid of commitment to me. I had let her down before. I had caused her more pain, than anyone could picture. I felt my heart crack at the glimpses of the horrible memories. I had promised her so many things, that I did not keep. It was not what I had planned, but I let her down. Left her heart to drown, in a melancholy sea of tears. But it's not as if I had stopped loving her. I had loved her all along. I will always love her.

"This time...will be different, I promise" I whispered, colliding my lips against hers. And I could feel her smile through the kiss. No one could understand my love for her.

She pulled away with a smile. "I love you" was all the could whisper out to me.

_So breathe in so deep,_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep..._

"I love you too,...forever" I smiled and knew tonight would be a night to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just a one-shot I had written. Based on the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.  
It's not very good, I understand. It's a one-shot. Keep that in mind, so I do not plan on making more of this. Also I know, i only did the first two versus. I did have more ( i had written this story a while ago) but i erased it. It was far too long. I figured, let's keep it Short, Simple and Sweet ;)


End file.
